


【千翠】Q&A-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Q&A-lattice

【千翠】Q&A-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Q&A](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e143eea)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)  
 **非问答体或访谈体** ，虽然标题很像w

毕业后交往同居设定（但有各种穿插回忆所以设定不重要。

可能会有时间线等bug

虽然剧情性或许不强，但某些地方安排有一些小用意，如能发现，我会很开心XD

以及，千翠真好（哭着

祝阅读愉快w  


\------------------分割线------------------  
  


**Q &A **

by lattice 

电车偶有颠簸，与铁轨摩擦发出些微声响。落日几近尾声，余晖入海。沿途灯光依次亮起，电车内照明忽闪忽暗。周六晚间外出或归家，此刻是满载。

千秋微微侧着头，海天相接处已是白茫茫。车窗水雾濛濛倒影模糊，于雾色雪白中氤氲开来。他移回视线，碎发与脖颈相摩擦的微痒触感，肩部重量依旧，呼吸声均匀，一切令人安心。看书或是听音乐，并无旁人顾及。

依照目前速度便不会延误。特摄节目结束后是吉祥物动画回放，是充实一天的圆满句号。难得共享的闲暇，清早出门采购生活物品与其他。购物袋中新款毛绒玩具熊自是经过仔细甄选，二人最终寻至那家店时已离家相当远。而原本于店内，翠相中的是一人高的熊先生玩偶——拥抱着一同入梦，软乎乎的会很舒服。

“高峯喜欢就买嘛！是在预算范围内的。”

“不，还是……算了。”

即便如此仍旧满面的恋恋不舍，翠从不擅掩藏感情。

“以我这样的个子抱着熊先生，众目睽睽下会想钻进地缝里……大街或是电车都没有能让我躲起来的地方，如果是守泽前辈抱着……”

翠低下头。

“果然无论如何都会很羞耻。所以守泽前辈，熊先生的事，还是下次再说吧……？”

断断续续征求着意见，面颊通红着被揉乱头发。仍然是个爱害羞的孩子呐，即便对外的神情渐为成熟，也不得已又长高了些。

手中脚边大包小包，自清晨至傍晚算是满载而归。而千秋知道翠时常睡得不踏实，休息日的清晨多半会赖床。

“清单……很长呢。守泽前辈一个人会很吃力吧？我之前在蔬菜店的帮忙，习惯了提重物之类的……”

二人坐于桌前，翠接过清单，思考片刻添上几笔。

“糖的话多买些，盐是不是快没有了？昨天晚餐是守泽前辈负责的？很咸。”

“抱歉啊高峯，我总是控制不好量。哈哈哈，不如说我本身不擅长这种细活呐。”

起身于翠身旁坐下，单手托腮，视线游离于清单与身旁侧脸。

“不用因为这个道歉……然后是，蔬菜不用买这么多。入冬后家里的菜变得很难卖，我回去拿一些就好。”

“高峯意外的很会居家嘛，你会成为一个好妻子的，哈哈哈哈！”

“什么妻子啊，意味不明……还有，请不要这样直勾勾地盯着我。”

话虽如此，翠已能战胜笼罩于饱含爱意的炽热视线下的羞怯，自然是经过了一段时间的所谓锻炼。

提示音结束，车门缓缓关闭。雪与泥的混合物凌乱分布于地面，随乘客一同，或于车窗缝隙轻易钻入侵袭而来的寒冷湿气如同刀剐。千秋微微皱起眉头。翠整个身子依偎于他身上的姿势，令一边肩膀酸痛无比。

雪势突然增大，寒风呼啸着拍打车窗。电车驶上高架桥，夜景与水雾交织纠缠，唯独清晰的是于雪中投射出的点点光亮。这一处似乎为桥下的街旁灯，而那里是购物中心的霓虹招牌，高立于纷飞积雪中耀眼依旧。颠簸渐为剧烈，肩上人仍旧睡得香甜。

翠是真的很疲惫了。改天将熊先生带回，于怀抱中是柔软的触感，不知是否能睡得踏实一些。

“不是因为没有熊先生在……前辈体温本来就高，每晚又非要抱着我睡。改不了爱身体接触的毛病，睡着了还对我动手动脚……”

这相当棘手。千秋思考良久未有对策。

“嗯？我睡着了所以没印象，动手动脚是指什么？”

“……没什么。呜……只是会很想把前辈从床上踹下去。”

温柔的恋人必定不会这样做，千秋自然明白。商讨一番后决定改掉互相搂抱入梦的习惯。当晚互道晚安后背对躺下。夜灯泛着微光，数字不知变换多少次。并无鼾声梦呓，寂静难得却又难捱。由指尖至额顶，再蔓延遍布全身的凉意，寂静到过分便是寒冷。

“高峯，睡着了吗？”

千秋是难得的失眠，翠也同样辗转反侧。五秒后，千秋转身张开怀抱。再下一个五秒，一如往常。

雪花簌簌落于窗沿。供暖设备年久失修，翠的指尖已然冻红。千秋为他戴上手套，动作轻柔也难免弄醒，朦胧着睡眼轻声问还有多久到。

“就快了。”

“并不是对高峯有什么无理的要求。”

已有数年。

那一年于风雪中迎来尾声。厚厚一层平整铺盖路面，一脚踏下便深陷，来不及清扫干净便被新一轮填满。狂风携卷冰晶呼啸整夜，清早时分的商店街，铲子以至于广告牌横躺路中央，枯枝败叶零落于一旁。千秋忆起前夜的寒风是何等剧烈而彻骨，勉强残存至冬日的零星叶片一早被积雪削落，又不及结成树挂的寒度，只留空枝裸露于寒风。

此刻又至落日，于翠正后方的枯木在寒风中战栗。

“我明白的。”

“我是失格的英雄。不，是不称职的前辈，对一直照顾着的后辈产生这种很……私人的，远超出一位合格的前辈所该持有的感情。”

“不止是前辈，身为高峯的队长与部长，我不明白这种感情究竟是什么，产生的原因又是什么，却笼统地归结为‘喜欢’，让高峯受到惊吓。这是我的错。”

“总之，很抱歉。”

自顾自讲出一串话，即便枯木也能明了内里涵义。

原本只是行至商店街门口，转身离开时习惯性回头望一眼，而翠仍立于原地。微妙的惊喜令千秋失了方寸，归根结底大概还是寒风的催化。

“抱歉，抱歉。一时冲动说了不符合我形象的话。从未奢望在高峯这里得到回应，袒露心声原本打算至少留到毕业后……”

原本要经深思熟虑，却不知言语不再受大脑控制。脚步受寒风所阻，亦或天寒地冻激出本性。千秋怀疑前晚梦中是否被火流星击中，导致的思维混乱令他懊恼。面前的人低垂着头，手指紧紧攥着斜挎包的包带。千秋以为他会说想死，或因羞耻过度而发怒，涨红脸冲进家门。但都未发生。

他再度开口，一股风钻入体内刺激感官，思维有几秒的停滞。

“……抱歉高峯，忘记我的话吧。”

“从明早见面的那刻起，仍是普通的前后辈。当然如果高峯希望少见面，我尊重高峯的选择。作为前辈我对你有一个要求：不要不来上学。除了必要时刻，我会尽量少地出现在你面前，尽量少地干涉你的私人生活。”

“当然不得不见面的时刻会很多，我尽量……”

尽量只是远远守望。

“……高峯？”

试探着发问，音量渐弱。于耳中回荡的只残存风的悲鸣。

余下话语硬生生逼回腹中。残阳藏匿于云后，远处街灯已然亮起。翠垂着头嗫嚅着，抽动肩膀一副要哭出来的模样。

“高峯是好孩子，快回去吧，听话，外面冷。”

跨步上前习惯性要去摸头安慰，不忘换上日常微笑。手僵在半空中，千秋于心里苦笑一下。

“那么……再见？”

“喜欢啊爱啊这样的话，守泽前辈是对每个人都讲的吧？”

尚未转过身衣角便被扯住。余光里，手缩在袖子中只露出部分，于寒风中通红发紫，扯住千秋衣角的同时仍紧紧攥住黑色针织衫的袖口。力气很大，熟悉而又怯生生。

“究竟为什么会喜欢我，我有什么值得喜欢的地方吗。身材高大抱起来硬邦邦的，为人消极只会给前辈徒添烦恼吧？又从来追赶不上你的步伐……”

“守泽前辈拯救世界的梦想，我又能帮到什么……”

猝不及防。是意料外的回复，千秋愣住神。下一秒于脑内检索，却无法组织字句汇总。

“前辈为人豪迈，从不惦记这种小事。只是无心之言，走出这条街便立刻忘掉，但我是会当真的。即便抱着可爱的吉祥物，暖暖和和睡上很美很香的一觉，也很难会忘记……前辈明明就知道这些，还要对我说这种意味不明的话，太……过分。”

“所以啊守泽前辈，请……不要戏弄我……！”

声音发着颤。

高鼻梁与淡色头发。怯弱幼稚的神色，深邃眼眸长睫毛低垂。

那时“好想死”仍是翠的口头禅。交往后的第三年——同居的第一个年头，某个冬夜初雪姗姗来迟。身着睡衣抱着团子，于被窝中紧紧相贴。窗外雪花簌簌入海，暖炉恒常运转，也还是被窝更为舒适。鹅黄暖光由床头发源倾洒至全身，于鼻梁宛转留下阴影。打着卷的长睫毛于光下微颤，瞳孔清澈透亮，是质地极好的绿松石的色调。千秋于内心发誓那是他见过最为动人的眼眸——不轻易地一瞥便能参透心中一切，足以令人获得充分宁静，是英雄的栖身之所，深邃而又恬然。

“那个……守泽前辈？请不要一直盯着我看。呜……好想死……”

即便如此也是浅笑难掩。这个极易害羞的孩子时常会脸红，眉毛微微下垂，显得羞涩又无奈。此刻正通红着脸被千秋揉乱头发。

“高峯啊，我有想过这个问题，虽然突然说这个会很坏气氛。我明白这只是口癖，但如果有一天高峯真的不在了，我会很伤心。”

持续五秒的四目相对。那双泛着绿的蓝色瞳孔，究竟蕴藏着怎样的能量。拥有令人方寸大乱的魔法，有些时候千秋对此无计可施。而自那往后“好想死”的频率有所降低，至少于千秋面前是如此。

不过这些也都是后话了。

“我仍然不太能主动去理解，很多事没法立刻做出保证，但感情是真真切切存在着，唯独这个能够打包票。并非在戏弄你，希望高峯明白这一点。”

千秋抬头直视，一望无底的蓝颤抖着。痛苦，怀疑，又或是别的不可名状的感情，他暂难读懂背后深意。

缺乏充分了解，时机尚未成熟，却于此刻杯瓶乍裂倾泻而出。原本只是被依赖与依赖，被陪伴与陪伴，轻易带人攀至顶峰，又于下一秒坠入深渊，过山车般的心理体验究竟是什么。他不明白，而下一秒又将注定产生更为深切的依赖——终究要离开的。

离开这所学校，前往更广阔的世界。离开他身旁，离开他的整个世界。

那夜他睡得很浅，第二天终日回避与那位后辈的非必要会面。而当一天最终结束，责任心支配下他思忖着去看看情况。而于楼道口，翠支支吾吾称有东西落在他那里正来拿。似乎出于默契，终究谁也没能避得开谁。飘雪寒风，泪痕与冰晶，只当一切皆为无人知晓的梦魇。一直持续至——千秋稍作回忆，是正式毕业那日。

“我不确定自己对守泽前辈是否持以相同的情感，毕竟是考证起来很麻烦的事……”

“唯独能确认的是，如果前辈音量稍小些，我对你的感情会更深……也说不定？”

不善言辞不甚直率的后辈为此做出极大努力，而何止告白——变化是见微知著。于点滴中成长蜕变，笑颜绽放开来，终有一日必将熠熠生辉，千秋是明白的。而个中缘由千秋也是最清楚不过。

穿起校服打好领带，衣襟佩戴着花，挨个抚摸后辈的头以示慰勉，最后一次于他们面前做出豪迈的热血发言。骊歌宛转悠扬，人群熙熙攘攘。樱瓣初绽香气恬淡如白纸水痕，歌声祝贺声嘈杂不知有多少人落泪。千秋一早便注意到翠红透的眼圈，令他不由怀疑是哭了一宿。

“不如说我并不讨厌被守泽前辈喜欢的感觉，不如说我也同样地……”

道别声珍重声中他们自然相拥。正如他们惯常的那样。

“到世界毁灭为止。”

而这便是一段感情的开始。

“到世界毁灭为止，我，守泽千秋，不会松开怀抱。说好了哦，高峯！”

“你突然间在说什么……”

意料外的惊喜，又安于接受命运安排。怀揣有同等感情，而彼此心知肚明。内里涵义不清楚，没关系。

一同探寻就好。

“英雄啊，永远不会再孤单了。”

轻声絮语如同雪花和缓自然飘零，触及肌肤丝丝凉意。大风尚未协同奏乐时，曲调还是安宁舒缓的。轻柔覆于路面，慢慢化作虚无。这是乏味漫长的路途。起初翠只是些微倦意，身着风衣围巾蜷缩于座位一角，随着列车颠簸的节奏点头。千秋示意可以倚靠肩膀。而这个温柔的孩子自然不会这样做。现实是倦意难抵，于自然作用下享受了并不算安稳的一梦。

“高峯啊，当时你说如果我声音小一些……”

话未说完便被打断。

是在害羞，再明显不过。关系确立伴随而来的称呼变更很困难，不到特定时刻双方不会直呼名字。

“称呼什么的无所谓……不过如果要叫我‘正义的同伴’，那才不要。”

“唔嗯……那这还真是棘手，”稍加思索，千秋忆起妈妈看的肥皂剧，“那，亲爱的？”

猝不及防挨了一枕头。从此千秋不再提及此事。

当然特定时刻要特殊看待。这个大可放心。

“是在害羞嘛。不要害羞啦，乖孩子乖孩子！现在这样声音有小一些吗？”

“并没有。守泽前辈请不要讲话。”

思绪偶尔流连至那个冬日，而记忆是细碎零星。些微片段拼接而成便可完美回答——而哪里会存在有范本式的标准答案，并非所有事都有追寻前因后果的必要。正如正义感是与生俱来，发自本心对美好的向往本就无需理由。而今日气温骤降，六角冰凌成团攀联于枝桠结成雾凇，那是令人称赞的佳景。

微风掠过窗沿，浸润着潮湿寒气与些微青草香。手机铃声响起时，千秋正对镜练习台词设计姿势。汲取经典作品的精华，搭配个人色彩的充分发挥，以至于一台英雄秀的最终诞生——并非旁人眼中的所谓幼稚，而是少年的夙愿与满腔热忱。数年后偶然追溯起，他觉得这个少年有足够幸福。

熟悉且难忘——清冽的少年音，柔缓如涓涓细流。千秋私自认为这位后辈必定拥有优美歌喉，至少极富潜力。

“请问是……守泽前辈吗？我是高峯。”

新入队的个头很棒的孩子，未经打磨的原石。极大优势潜藏于名为忧郁的面具后，终有一日必将熠熠生辉。而千秋自相见的那刻，便决意成为他的发掘者与引路人。通话事关第二日晨练的请假，而这是翠第一次唤出“守泽前辈”的称谓。

眉毛稍弯咧嘴轻笑，神貌宛若天真孩童。翠不常如此，直面吉祥物便立刻破戒。发自本心的纯真笑颜无人能拒绝，例如——千秋被迫收下成箱茄子。常去八百屋帮忙，长的圆的怎样形态的早锻炼出抵抗力。

而起初翠的围裙也画满茄子吉祥物。

“不是因为茄子什么的。只是这个吉祥物，圆圆的样子很可爱……”那条围裙保存至今，效用依旧。

记忆中的淡色头发瘦高个子，比身旁父母高出许多。笔直立于八百屋门前，围着吉祥物围裙帮顾客挑选蔬菜。即便流程早已熟稔，却仍旧支支吾吾的。不时弯腰帮父母搬货，顾客如购买太多也会帮忙拎到家。铺天盖地的夸赞不知如何回应，只得通红着脸依次道谢。因为翠的茄子围裙，千秋起初立于几米开外，最终忍不住上前几步，抱进怀中揉乱头发。

“你已经做得相当棒啦。”得到这样的回复，翠脑袋几乎埋进蔬菜里。而于此刻钱包中，吉祥物挂坠已有五年的历史。千秋叫不上姓名，而翠皆视若珍宝。千秋曾违心夸赞过其中一只的可爱，那一年生日便收到了同款挂件。

“这个之前卖断货了，我等了好多天才抢购到。原本打算送抱枕来着，但前辈可能不会用心对待吧？浑身大汗抱着吉祥物，它是会伤心的哦。”

至今毫无磨损，安心卧于夹层保护套中，只偶尔被千秋取出瞧一瞧。

他们的床是吉祥物的居所，二人睡觉时再腾出地方。起初并未如此，第二日清晨千秋那端吉祥物遍布地板。一整天翠未与千秋讲一句话。某日千秋发烧服药卧床，醒来时枕边耳畔布满大大小小各式吉祥物。

“吉祥物是有治愈能力的。前辈乖乖吃了药，再看见可爱的吉祥物，没过多久就会好起来的。”

翠小心掀开被角取出体温计。

“前辈的烧退些了。”

顶着黑眼圈，声音是显而易见的疲惫。不知是否一夜未睡好，更甚是整夜无眠。千秋起身接过水杯，服药完毕又被按回被窝，“再好好睡一觉吧，这次醒来彻底好了也说不定哦。”

千秋轻轻拉上翠的手，而枕边吉祥物们对他笑得正灿烂。

这从来都是一个可爱的孩子呐。

LED屏滚动播报天气路况，搭乘的恰为今日最后一班。来向道路已被大雪封锁。

“如果我们没能赶上那班，特摄时间泡汤，吉祥物时间也会减半。所以说是真的很幸运？”

纷扬雪花扑面而来，密集迅速眼难睁开。

“有我在没关系，摔倒什么的不会发生。高峯才是很冷吧？说起来高峯还记得吗？梅雨季的英雄秀前夕，你送药来照顾我。那时是意料之外，我很感谢。”

翠并未言语。而直觉告诉千秋他从未遗忘。

“高峯说本来准备的是蔬菜沙拉，阿姨讲生菜会吃坏肚子，就换成了切好的水果，对吗？我缺维生素抵抗力弱，阿姨现在还时常提起呢。没来由地想起很多事，整个人都年轻起来了？哈哈哈哈——”

于这座城市的另一端便是那条熟悉的上学路。迎着阳光伴着星辰皆为二人相伴。清早起床的呼唤，商店街的共演，休息日的共游，一同磨练演技，短暂一年也是一切的开端。不过是几年前的过往，幸好一切都是好的方向。不用做过多解释千秋便是知道的——翠也同样庆幸于此。并肩的二人呼出白气汇作一体。大街上人已渐少，偶有车途经，车灯照亮路面，带动阵风促使道旁树抖落积雪。

“自从下车守泽前辈嘴就没停，虽说早习惯了。明明已经不年轻了，可以把活力减半吗？”

被翠拉着闪避过一旁的车。

“无论何时，热血都不会泯灭！况且我还年轻得很——身体正是有活力的时候，心灵也会是青春永驻。高峯总说我不年轻了，真是嚣张呐。”

“是行走的暖炉呢，一点也没变。要说改变的话，音量有减小，在大街上没有以往引人注目什么的……是为什么呢……”

“是啊，为什么呢？哈哈哈哈，高峯真的是很容易害羞呐。”

“并不是害羞，真的有点忘了……”

风雪交加，一如往昔，此刻更为温暖而光亮。这是大都市的一隅，于翠身后，夜光摩天轮缓缓转动，高架桥纵横交错，护栏彩灯联结而成的色带一同点亮夜空。

“……”

“……”

千秋站定脚步。距离比那时要近，此刻已拥有对视的勇气。而对视过久仍旧会双双害羞。

即便已尝尽世间情侣的全部幸福，一同共享了二人间的所有第一次。

“那个……”

同时开口，千秋示意翠先讲。

“我想起那件事了，守泽前辈……”

“嗯，这很好嘛！”

“不过还请你先不要突然说些奇怪的话，不然我可能会立即钻进雪人里……”

惯常地低头，脸颊染上绯红。红灯转为绿，身旁始有车流。这样的天气无人愿久立于户外，但如今却恰相反。步伐慢一些也好，脚步轻一些也好。人影稀疏，偶有途径也不过多留意。车流繁闹被雪柔化，几粒冰晶落至鼻尖。

“相比那个，另一件事不知高峯是否还记得。”

“那时高峯一连串抛出的问题，让我措手不及。当时没能好好回答，如果让你胡思乱想了一段时间，我很抱歉。但是如今，我说啊高峯。”

柔软的淡色头发，宝石般光芒闪耀的眼眸。那是山川与河流，是海是树又是风，是世间至美，有着他渴望探寻的一切。有意或无意，无数次四目相对的瞬间，那双眸子多数时刻是逃避且躲闪的，而内里情绪渐为复杂。于初次会面而相识的初春，携带大海咸湿的盛夏，枫林浸染的深秋，以及——初雪之日一如此刻。

“守泽前辈……本来就是英雄啊。”

叹息与泪水，守护正义的英雄偶有失落。翠不善言辞，慰勉只是寥寥数语，多数时刻只是相对无言静静相拥。

两年间无数次一同途经这街头，奔赴工作的途中或是买菜归家的路上。街角一同堆砌的雪人——一时兴起会被刻上“C&M”的标识，第二天大早查看情况，如若化雪皆有几分怅然若失。各自钻研料理技艺，一同向父母取经。特摄片与吉祥物动画有了共同欣赏的伙伴，即便另一方总是睡眼朦胧。

千秋有过试图强行纠正翠偶尔的驼背，比划着为翠的平面拍摄提供指导，与他一同拿捏神态姿势，即便成效甚微。绷带碘酒医药盒置于触手可及的方位，翠时常埋怨千秋的不小心，替他包扎因特摄工作反复受伤的手指。于家中排演特摄剧时，翠也会为千秋轻拭去额头细密汗珠。

他们曾于大雪初临的时分接吻。鹅黄暖光勾勒面庞轮廓，吉祥物动画仍在回放。洗发水沐浴露皆为同款，气息相近面颊相贴，呼吸是同样急促而紊乱。潮湿发尾残存水珠，自眉间沿着面颊宛转滑至锁骨。于对方肌肤印下的湿润余痕，并不介意用吻更加深些。窗外，戏雪孩童偶有喧闹，大海涟漪微荡波澜不惊。而于此前一个时辰，零星雪花始附于外窗，是素净之白掩映着华灯初上点点灯火。自制爱心火锅——俗称电磁炉，咕噜冒泡热气腾腾。千秋连声夸赞翠的好手艺，翠表示酱料调配是受到守泽阿姨的指导。猜拳屡屡平局乐得一同洗碗，并不妨碍翠的日常埋怨。于柴米油盐中磨砺出难得默契，一个眼神便能明了内心。

不如说，回应早于日常点滴中尽数书写而成。即便时日不长，即便共同面对的是一整个人生。

“我会用一生来回答。”

音量适中，语气平淡波澜不惊。如同在叙述世间最平凡普通不过的事。

如同喜爱特摄，讨厌茄子，是背负正义的热血战士，立志成为守护世界的英雄。

如同高峯我很爱你。

“所以啊高峯，有做好觉悟吗？”

那抹蓝中自然只映着一人。特摄演员守泽千秋，亦是数年前眼眸主人的“麻烦的前辈”，“讨厌的部长”，“大嗓门的队长”。麻烦而又不可或缺，以至于无法分离，而力的作用从来是相互的。有过不能相见的难捱，争吵自难避免，但唯独一些事从未改变。如雪松般巍然挺立，即便风雪压枝也不过是无足挂齿。

身高体型发色依旧，神情坚定笑容释怀。初见那刻于翠心中是怎样的映像，千秋从未问起。四年前的傍晚他是怎样的神情，早不再重要。自知已经，终将，获得认可，一切无需过多言语。

“一如既往在耍帅呢，守泽前辈。”

一如初见的淡色头发深邃眼眸，嘴角勾起浅浅弧度，眉眼也染上笑意。

无关萧索寒风大雪封路，冬日依旧是好时节。

Fin.  
  
  


[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-02-05  
评论：6  
热度：102

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e32722d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ddc19fd)  


评论(6)

热度(102)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://ningqingqi.lofter.com/) [宁清绮](https://ningqingqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://bero3.lofter.com/) [黑糖蜜豆](https://bero3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://qaq-www.lofter.com/) [柳絮飘](https://qaq-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) [没出送葬人但改名](https://shatuzi790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://hahashixianyu.lofter.com/) [少年游๑](https://hahashixianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) [航空廢棄物](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://3567273562.lofter.com/) [空条徐伦非知名圈外女友](https://3567273562.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://3567273562.lofter.com/) [空条徐伦非知名圈外女友](https://3567273562.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://68971875.lofter.com/) [? ? ?](https://68971875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://nicopowerzhuru.lofter.com/) [蜜柑柑柑柑柑](https://nicopowerzhuru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) [未邪√寻求脑洞源](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) [又迷川](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wwwwuuuuh.lofter.com/) [百草枯](https://wwwwuuuuh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://158735.lofter.com/) [猫咪爱吃薄荷草](https://158735.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) [小光](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://siina1434.lofter.com/) [siina](https://siina1434.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://halao1231.lofter.com/) [一条咸鱼w](https://halao1231.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://halao1231.lofter.com/) [一条咸鱼w](https://halao1231.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://lokislajoie.lofter.com/) [绘九洛](https://lokislajoie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) [祁祁如云_张佳乐是全世界最帅](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) [六个面的骰子](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) [荒和奇幸。](https://dpptdaisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://feirenzhizao.lofter.com/) [废人制造流水线](https://feirenzhizao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://kafeitangtianmi339.lofter.com/) [咖啡糖，甜蜜](https://kafeitangtianmi339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) [了不起滴大馍法师](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) [了不起滴大馍法师](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) [黎风](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) [黎风](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qi2333.lofter.com/) [清风明月一樽酒](https://qi2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/) [深海少年♔](https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/) [深海少年♔](https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) [初颐](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://moluciawang.lofter.com/) [晹昕](https://moluciawang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://moluciawang.lofter.com/) [晹昕](https://moluciawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://sikaede.lofter.com/) [sikaede](https://sikaede.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://fffcangming.lofter.com/) [凪渕](https://fffcangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
